


Leeks and Dragons in a Supermarket at Midnight

by Alien_ships



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Dungeons and Dragons, Leek, M/M, Ramen, Students, corn flakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_ships/pseuds/Alien_ships
Summary: For how long can a student survive eating only ramen?Well, it depends on what they are putting in the ramen and that’s why Senku and Gen decided to do actual grocery shopping on Monday evening instead of just quickly grabbing a snack and going home.Little did they expect to run into Gen’s Dungeons and Drunk Dragons buddies there. If Gen knew, he would have never mentioned to Senku that he was hungry in the first place. Especially, since their Dungeon Master turned out to be Senku’s teacher.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Stanley Snyder/ Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Xeno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	Leeks and Dragons in a Supermarket at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it was so hard to add Xeno and Stanley! Sorry I added the ship twice, there is no official one yet ^^"
> 
> This is just a casual fic I had lots of fun writing! I hope you'll enjoy it too!

The supermarket was almost empty since it was already around midnight. Senku and Gen were used to doing groceries there at odd hours, the store was just a few minutes walk from their flat so they just dropped by whenever they were hungry and it was too late to eat out. That night too, they mostly went out so Gen could grab his midnight snack and cola but they ended up adding a few more things to their cart on the way so they could have something to eat for the rest of the week.

Just as they were passing by the vegetable aisle something caught Gen’s eye. He grabbed a particularly ugly discounted leek with a smirk and waved it in right in front of his boyfriend’s face.

“Senku-chan, look! I found your long lost brother!”

Senku’s expression twisted in disdain for a moment but Gen’s gleeful tone made him chuckle in the end.

“Do you have any idea how to cook my long lost brother for dinner?”

“Nope. But I believe in us, google and the power of our stove. The question is, are you ready to eat your own kind?”

“If my kind is on discount, I have no remorse.”

“So cruel!”

Gen quickly checked the price and after deeming it acceptable he put the leek down in their cart, right next to few bottles of cola, bread, coffee, eggs, and Doritos. A thought has crossed his mind that maybe his mother’s worries about the two of them living together on their own were not as irrational as he claimed.

“So, what else do we need so we won’t die from malnutrition?” he smiled charmingly at his boyfriend waiting to be saved.

“We won’t die, Mentalist. We could even survive on eggs only, at least for a while,” Senku looked down at their basket clearly not convinced by his own words. “Onion?”

“Trying to make me cry, Senku-chan? I’ll tell your dad,” Gen pouted.

“Can’t we just go for ramen?” Senku groaned dropping his head to the basket handle in resignation.

“We already eat ramen three times a week. Can we survive on ramen?” Gen frowned at him crossing his arms on his chest.

“Or…” a mischievous smile appeared on Senku’s face, “let’s choose one more vegetable, fry it in tempura and add it to our ramen!”

“Promise to take me out for a no-ramen date this week and I maybe I’ll agree.”

“Sure, whatever you want that I can afford.”

“Awww, Senku-chan!~” Gen grinned in response.

Suddenly, he noticed a tall figure carefully weighting tomatoes in their hands just a couple of meters away from them. His face twisted in horror since he immediately recognized the man.

A few months ago, due to certain strange circumstances that involved Ryuusui, archery and pizza, Gen ended up in a strange bar he’s never been to before and participated in a very peculiar Dungeon and Dragons short session. The Dungeon Master, Dr. Xeno, took a liking to him and in the end, Gen kept drinking with him and his boyfriend Stanley for hours. By the morning, both of them, especially Xeno, were dead set on adopting him.

Drunk both on beer and his DnD persona (handsome water elf sorcerer with ambiguous ancestry), Gen told them a lot of personal things he would rather forget he’s ever said and might have exaggerated some other here and there or changed a few details and generally shared much more than he wanted to. When he sobered up, Gen decided that the whole night was far too embarrassing to accept it so he just decided to pretend it didn’t happen at all.

It didn’t work out since it turned out he gave Dr Xeno his number and got invited to the next session. Actually, ever since he’s been meeting with the weird couple at least a few times a month for a beer or DnD and he definitely he would rather die than have Senku meet them.

Well, dying was a little too drastic. But still, he would prefer Senku knew nothing about it and Gen’s last DnD character, a magical cat who lived with Xeno in the lonely castle in the middle of a cornfield.

But now, out of the blue, Stanley and his familiar majestic lipstick appeared out of nowhere in the supermarket on a late Monday evening.

“Senku-chan, do you trust me?” Gen whispered in Senku’s ear, pulling the sleeve of his Doraemon sweatshirt to get attention.

“With my life,” Senku answered earnestly immediately straightening up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just something I would rather not have you know about,” Gen smiled charmingly. “Are you ready? Then Run!” he urged him sprinting towards cereal aisle.

Without hesitation Senku pushed the cart forcefully, running as fast as he could after him. Of course, it made a lot of noise in the supermarket that was pretty much empty at the late evening hour, drawing all the attention to them.

All but of one person. Gen froze in place when he saw Stanley’s other half standing in the middle of the aisle, completely absorbed in corn flakes’ label. Gen blinked, immediately starting to look for a way to escape but it was already too late. Senku was not able to stop at leisure since the cart had already gained too much acceleration. He swerved to the left, to avoid hitting Gen and in consequence crashing into the unaware cereal fascinate.

The man ended up on the floor together with his cereal box. Gen knew he lost so he rushed to apologize and face his DnD partner but Senku managed to surprise him yet again.

“Dr. Xeno?” he said, reaching out his hand to help the other man up with vague expression. “Sorry prof.,the acceleration hit the point of no return.”

“Still, I expected you to find a way to turn this around, this was not your usual elegant problem solving, Senku,” Xeno scorned but took his hand.

“I could have hit the wall but that was too risky,” Senku explained, “or my boyfriend at a higher speed than I hit you. I chose the safest option, sorry.”

“Hm. I admit you had limited options but surely there was a better solution…” Xeno looked around to assess the environment and then finally noticed Gen. “You!”

“Hello, doctor!” Gen put on his perfect fake smile that could have fooled anyone but Senku. “How have you been?”

“Gen-kun!” Xeno immediately brightened up. “How are you? So Senku is your boyfriend? Fascinating... that explains so much... Why are you still together?” Xeno asked sharply.

“What?” Senku deadpanned glaring at Gen.

That was exactly why Gen started running when he saw Stanley.

It was all Stanley’s fault, he started complaining about Xeno at some point so, naturally, Gen started complaining about how Senku in return, about how he forces him to help with the experiments and treats him like unpaid labour he can use as he pleases in the name of science. Of course, Gen vastly exaggerated everything for better effect since he was drunk and, well, himself. But Xeno and Stanley being overprotective as usual started hypocritically encourage him to break up with Senku. Of course, Gen had absolutely no intention to do so.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re fabulously happy!” he exclaimed.

He quickly threw his arm around Senku seemingly to calm him down but actually he used the technique they came up with to communicate when they couldn’t talk freely, tapping with his index finger in the Morse code short message on Senku’s skin.

_Talk home. Love you._

His eyes watched carefully as Senku tapped the reply on the cart’s handle.

_Fine. Love you too._

Xeno stared at them as if he able to comprehend everything that was going on.

“How cute. And elegant at the same time. I’m moved.”

“Senku-chan, how do you know Xeno?” Gen asked already suspecting the answer.

“Senku is my faithful minion,” Xeno provided with a stern expression.

“Yeah, I kind of am,” Senku scratched his head in shameful accord. “He’s my mentor at uni since no one else wants to check my math and the dean thought I need supervising so I won’t blow up the building.”

“How lovely,” Gen paled. “So you must spend a lot of time together?”

“You know we do,” Senku glared at him getting more and more suspicious. “I talk to you about it literally every day.”

“Figuratively, Senku-chan,” Gen corrected him innocently.

“Literally every single day since I enrolled,” Senku insisted.

Xeno was watching them with a creepy smile like as if they were his new favourite TV show. Suddenly, a tall blond man appeared next to him, carrying a basket full of tomatoes and other vegetables. He touched Dr. Xeno’s cheek either to simply get his attention or in some strange caring gesture. Gen thought it was both since he knew Stanley liked touching Xeno’s face.

He was starting panicking. Xeno might know no boundaries but Stanley knew things. A lot of things. He understood how hard it was to date a mad scientist so Gen has spent too many hours complaining to him and now he didn’t trust him to keep his lipstick covered mouth shut for a moment.

“Stanley, look. Gen’s boyfriend finally showed himself.”

“I would say he’s quite handsome but he looks too much like a leek.”

“At least he’s smart enough. He’s the student who spent few weeks building a rocket engine and accidentally blew it up last Tuesday,” Xeno explained.

“Oh, that one,” Stanley nodded with understanding and suddenly froze looking at Senku and Gen’s cart in disgust. “What a disaster.”

Dr. Xeno assessed the cart studiously.

“It’s all human being needs to survive and coffee. I don’t understand your problem, Stanley.”

“You were right. Gen isn’t so slim only because of his metabolism.”

A shadow of terror passed through Dr. Xeno’s face.

“Gen, you’re staying with us, not with this irresponsible teenager. Pack your things.”

“Hahaha, funny joke, doc,” Gen winked trying to seem casual.

“No, Gen, they are right,” Senku grabbed his wrist and earnestly looked him in the eyes. “I am an irresponsible teenager. I can build a rocket engine but I can’t make a tasty salad. And I still have no clue what can we make with this leek in our cart.”

Gen noticed a hint of a smile playing in the corner of Senku’s lips. He immediately understood that Senku had a particular plan in his mind and decided to play along.

“But Senku-chan! We can make ramen! And scrambled eggs! We can survive on this! I love you, I can’t leave you!” Gen exclaimed tragically holding Senku’s hands in his own.

“No Gen, they can keep you healthy and I can’t! You need to go!”

“I don’t care about my health! I would rather live only a few years on cup ramen and cola with you than to seventy without you!”

“I promise to train and get you back when I can make good food! Just wait for me, Gen!”

“For fuck’s sake, fucking shut up,” Stanley gritted his teeth.

“Hey, I was enjoying that,” Dr. Xeno nudged him in the side without mercy. “Must you always interrupt my fun, Stanley?”

The other man ignored him clearly used to his odd taste.

“You both can come over for dinner tomorrow,” Stanley announced. “Just stop whatever it was. Xeno, let’s go.”

Even though he turned, his partner didn’t budge an inch.

“I’m still incredibly curious how did this relationship happen,” Xeno stated in a demanding tone.

“Gen and your favourite student will gladly tell us in details tomorrow, I’m sure,” Stanley tossed piercing glare at them both making them slowly nod.

“Senku, send me your thesis before breakfast. Your math is much more elegant and interesting than morning news, don’t disappoint me,” Xeno said.

He turned taking cereal with him his coat waving behind him like vampire’s cape. Stanley smirked at the boys and followed pushing the cart away.

Senku and Gen waited quietly until they disappeared from the aisle. Gen expected Senku to start shouting at him as soon as they were out of sight but instead, he got pulled in a short kiss.

“Asagiri Gen, I have no idea how you did it but you got us free food and additional after-hours consultations with the best professor at the university for me. You are amazing.”

“Oh, that’s nothing, just an accident, Senku-chan,” Gen masked the fact that he was still nervous with a gleeful giggle. “Aren’t you upset?”

“Maybe a little confused. I didn’t even think about Xeno’s private life until now, well, maybe I kind of pitied whoever he would end up living with when he used university kitchen’s freezer for his experiments… So I’m kind of surprised he’s gay and he and his boyfriend act like as if you were their kid or favourite pet. But the longer I think about it, the less surprised I am by the fact that Xeno seems to be obsessed with you, you have every quality he likes in people. You’re smart, cute, creative, and an extremely good liar...”

“Awww, Senku-chan, are you confessing to me again? Because I’ve got to be honest, I see a lot of similarities~” Gen smiled charmingly. “They are my… kind of my casual drinking buddies? That I met through a casual DnD game in a bar?” he explained pensively.

“You didn’t invite me to DnD game,” Senku scowled.

“Hey, I was there on accident, only because Ryuusui and Ukyo ditched me! And then it was too late!”

“And the breaking up part?” Senku asked a slight shade of worry showing on his face.

Gen smiled mischievously knowing well that Senku understood his humour and appreciated it.

“Senku-chan, you’re such a cruel slave driver! You torture me for science! I made eight hundred Mangan batteries for you! Stanley-chan and I are planning an uprising, that will be doom to all you useless scientists! We won’t be ironing your lab coats ever again!”

“We’re doomed,” Senku agreed with a grin. “So you just like to complain and plot with Stanley?”

“Senku-chan, believe me, you’re a delight comparing to Xeno-chan. He doesn’t do anything at home and Stanley suspects he does it by choice since he’s so smart. Or he’s actually terrible at it. That one and only time Stanley forced him to do laundry, he’s spent two hours designing a custom program that would work better for their washing machine but forgot to separate bright and dark colours.”

“Gen, could you please stop adding ‘-chan’ to the name of a man on whose opinion my scientific career kind of depends?” Senku asked him.

“...Or are you jealous, Senku-chan?” Gen smirked. “You know mad scientists are my type after all.”

“Even the ones that look like Dracula cosplay?”

“Hm…” Gen pretended to be pondering for a moment. “Lately I’m digging the leek look more. You should add some makeup to make it more prominent.”

“Maybe I should just give you away, after all, Mentalist.”

“You break my heart, Senku-chan!” Gen shed an imaginary tear. “I’m hungry, let’s go home.”

“What other vegetables should we buy?” Senku asked and turned the cart bad in the direction of the aisle which they came from.

“I thought we don’t need it since Stanley-chan is going to feed us,” Gen reminded him.

“Yeah, but I gotta prove to you that I can make nutritious healthy ramen for you and I’m not as useless as Xeno.”

“Oh, Senku-chan,” Gen smiled with pity. “I admire your fighting spirit but let’s be honest here, neither of us has any talent of cooking.”

“Cooking is a lot like chemistry and I get chemistry. One day I’ll surprise you, Mentalist.”

“My stomach hopes so, Senku-chan. Until you’re actually capable of it, I will use my set of skills to charm other people into feeding us quality food at least a few times a week.”

“I’ll buy you a cola in return.”

“Oh my, then I’ll better get cola then!” Gen gasped.

“It’s already in the cart, Mentalist.”

“But since you’re paying I need to get more!” he grinned openly.

“There is no way you can carry it, Gen,” Senku scratched his head. “Hey, actually… I could try making cola from scratch for you? If you want?” he looked up at him seeming strangely cautious.

Gen just smiled warmly.

“That would be awfully romantic, Senku-chan. And I would drink it all no matter how terrible it would turn out,” he promised and he really meant what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first played DnD I was an overenthusiastic elf with daddy issues who had just a few good spells but sucked at literally everything else. 
> 
> How about you?


End file.
